This invention relates to control of remote devices and, more particularly, to an arrangement that reduces the amount of network bandwidth used to remotely control the devices.
Conventional arrangements for controlling remote devices such as computers are widely known and used. One typical arrangement is used for communication between an outer space base station and an astronaut explorer. In a typical mission, the astronaut explorer performs various tasks outside of the base station while wearing a space suit. The tasks, such as operating complex instruments, performing intricate geological analysis, or repairing the space station, often require the astronaut explorer to follow complicated instructions. During such missions, the astronaut explorer often utilizes a computer that contains instructions, pictures, etc. to help complete the tasks.
The space suit prevents the explorer astronaut from easily manipulating the computer to access the instructions, pictures, or other files. To circumvent this problem, the computer is connected through a network to a base station computer. An assistant located in the base station remotely controls the astronaut explorer's computer to display and manipulate instructions, pictures, etc. to help the astronaut explorer complete the tasks. The instructions, graphics, and control (e.g., commands, such as to zoom in on a selected portion of a picture) are sent over the network from the base station computer to the astronaut explorer's computer.
Disadvantageously, the instructions, pictures, and commands sent over the network and displayed on the astronaut explorer's computer often use a significant amount of available network bandwidth. The base station computer continually updates the graphical display on the astronaut explorer's computer such that the network is constantly sending large amounts of data. This provides the advantage of the assistant and the astronaut explorer being able to view the same instructions and pictures at the same time as they cooperate to complete the tasks, however, the relatively large amount of network bandwidth used to continually refresh to astronaut explorer's computer places a large demand on the network and may prevent other functions from using the network.
Accordingly, there is a need for an arrangement that avoids continually sending large amounts of data over a network to reduce the amount of bandwidth used. This invention addresses this need and further provides enhanced capabilities while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.